Black Cat, White Dove
by Aria216
Summary: The satin white dove and the black cat were bonded by fate and the only ones who knew all of each others secrets. His evil corruption has finally been explained. Loki, son of Odin, why is he so horrible? Why is he selfish? Sneaky? A horrible liar? What has his own brother Thor done to earn this kind of hatred? Before he learned of his adoption, before New York, there was Iris.
1. The Beginning

The Goddess Iris

In fabled times, other beings in our universe were mistaken for deities. Then called gods, now called aliens, these extra-terrestrial creatures still may occasionally be spotted in our own Milky Way Galaxy. On the Planet Asguard, the well-known mythical beings such as Thor, Odin, and others resided.

One such resident in this magical realm is the goddess known as Iris. Her physical appearance is that of a young woman with long golden blonde hair and glittering light blue eyes. She wears a white satin gown that drags on the floor and wraps around one shoulder like a robe. Her golden hair is tied up into a thick messy side-braid and is decorated with blue and white flowers. An irregular talent she is known for is her extremely acute hearing. She has four sapphire rings on her right hand and a matching bracelet on each wrist. Each jewelry item has a retractable dagger that can be ejected and used in battle. She is known as a cunning warrior and a beautiful maiden.

Her most well-known feature is her enormous metal wings. On the back of her gown where the straps meet in the back, there are two oversized sapphire buttons that hold her tunic together. Mistaken for only decorative jewelry pieces, these buttons have secret magical mechanisms that will fold out into a light weight metal plated wing like structure. She is able to fly, shoot sharpened metal plates, and block attacks with these magnificent wings. After battle she folds them back into her gown and they return to their button forms. Iris is one of the lesser known gods however she has often been mistaken for an angel.

As far as her personality goes, many have described her differently. To those she has fought with they describe her as fierce, swift, tough to beat, merciless, cunning, and graceful. To her friends, she is witty, humorous, sarcastic, caring, and an extremely good listener. To many male gods she has been called breathtaking, stunning, and a little intimidating.

Like many so called gods of this time, Iris has a remarkable secret. When she was ten years old her Mother had fallen in love with a man after her father's death in battle. This man was strange, however he loved Iris's mother dearly. When Iris's mother witnessed him betraying secret information to the Frost Giants (the enemy realm) she told him they were through and decided to leave him. He flew into a rage and cursed little Iris, just before her mother could stop him. He was banished from Asguard for his treachery and life returned back to normal. However Iris was now under a most horrid spell. Every night at the stroke of midnight, she would be transformed into a spotless white dove and remain in this form until the sunrise. Her mother and she swore to never tell another soul, for fear she may be killed in her weakest form. That promise was kept for almost 10 years, until her mother died. With her mother's passing Iris had no idea what to do, so she told her secret to her dearest friend Prince Loki son of Odin. He promised to protect her in her weak bird body and would never expose her secret. And so Iris had a friend to watch her and keep her safe in her point of weakness, and Loki had a listener to be his only trusted advisor; for he had many problems of his own.

The satin white dove and the black as night cat were bonded by fate and were the only ones who knew all of each other's secrets.

The Beginning

Loki stormed into his bedroom seething with anger. It was 11:30 p.m. and he had just returned from Thor's birthday banquet; Iris was sitting on his giant bed and counting the minutes 'till she would shrink into a helpless dove.

"You would not believe what just happened in there!" Loki bellowed in his unexplained British accent as he slammed his door shut.

"Please Loki, keep your voice down and tell me what has happened." Iris's cool, smooth voice always flooded over Loki and calmed his anger, but this time he was simply to furious to be reasoned with.

"Do not tell me to lower my voice Iris! Thor is an idiotic, selfish fool who will ultimately send Asguard straight into the hands of its foes!"

"Please just explain your troubles Loki, you know I will listen but my time grows short," she pointed a gentle finger to the moon glimmering outside his window, it would soon be midnight, "and for heaven's sake please calm your voice or I will be forced to act!"

Loki gulped down his pride and his loud voice as he recalled Iris's sensitive hearing.

"Well to start," he said much quieter, "I go to my older brother's stupid banquet because I am forced to, I didn't even want to go in the first place mind you! And then as the hours go by, everyone gives a toast of how wonderful he is and how great a king he is going to be. I of course add comments here and there for I know my brother better than anyone. And then right in the middle of the ceremonies Thor and his bearded friend begin laughing hysterically about absolutely nothing! Everyone stares down the table at them and all begin laughing as well. The fools were stone-dead drunk and not even listening to our comments and praises! If I know my brother I know that he hasn't gotten drunk in almost a year; he always did have a strong stomach for alcohol. Do you realize that he must have drunk almost 6 kegs of my Father's strongest wine? He has no self-discipline whatsoever! He made the entire Odin family look like complete idiots and disgraced our name! Do you know how many people snickered at me as I walked to my room? It was beyond humiliating!" Loki sat down with his arms crossed onto his bed next to Iris.

"Where is Thor now?" Her voice like silk.

"Probably still fuzzy-brained and laughing down in the dining hall. I had to leave early because…" He turned his gaze to the moon outside his window.

"Thank you for coming back early, I am dearly sorry for your troubles." Iris stared down at her hands ashamedly.

"Oh no it was nothing! I wanted to leave; it really was no trouble at all. I should be apologizing for making you listen to my horrible rambling." Loki assured her grasping her hand.

"Thank you Loki, you really are a dear friend! And I am glad that you…"

Her voice was silenced as white mist climbed her body and covered her entirely. There was an electric spark that erupted through the white clouds and Loki released her shrinking hand. When the mist cleared, the purest white dove that could ever be was sitting on the bed where Iris had once been. Its glittering blue eyes were almost unnervingly human. It cooed in a soft purr as Loki stroked her head.

"Midnight already?" He shook his head. "Wish I could have heard what you were going to say." The dove only blinked and cocked its head in response.

Loki scooped the dove into his hands and slowly walked over to the window. There was a solid gold bird cage with small rubies and sapphires decorating the door and bottom rim. Inside the cage was a small silver water dish and food dish, a little hanging perch that was encrusted in fragments of sapphires and emeralds swayed from the arched roof, and on the bottom there were countless miniature red satin pillows all crafted with golden embroidery. Loki gently placed the dove onto her perch and carefully slid the door shut. The dove cooed soft as snow and began to preen her left wing in preparation for sleep.

"Good-night Iris, I will awake before morning." He always assured this after one incident of Iris returning to her human form still in her bird cage. It resulted in a broken cage and some name calling on both sides. Ever since then, Loki has risen before sunrise and released the dove at least half an hour before the sun was scheduled to make an appearance. Loki smiled at the delicate bird and returned to his bedside.


	2. The Ball

The Ball

The annual Asguardian Ball was tonight and Loki and Iris were busily preparing their clothes. Many rumors floated around about Iris residing in Loki's bed-chambers every night, but Prince Loki guaranteed that the only reason Lady Iris was staying with him was because she did not have a home of her own. This hardly fooled anyone but it was not custom to question the Prince, although no one really cared about what Loki did anyway. So the gossip died down and Iris continued sleeping in Loki's bedroom; however it is obvious nothing happened between them due to her nasty habit of becoming a bird.

At the time of the ball, Loki took his place on the left hand side of Thor who was standing next to King Odin. Loki never stood near Odin, 'twas not the custom. Iris however, like all the other Asguardians, was busily laying out outfits and then choosing new ones, forever changing her mind on if she would wear blue, white or red to the ball.

It was tradition at these annual parties for the so called "gods" to basically strut their stuff and show how much they had improved from the last year. Creating a healthy fear was crucial with such powerful beings. If one deity seemed weaker than all the others, he or she would be teased and mocked and eventually kicked out of Asguard for being a weak link in battle. All the more reason why Iris must keep her transformation a secret. The time for her attendance at the ball was nearing and Iris was still flustered about her dress. Finally, she found a gown that made her look gorgeous, intimidating, and dignified. Loki had given it to her for her birthday but she had been saving it for such an occasion and had forgotten to wear it.

Down at the ball room, the so called "gods" were just arriving. Loki did his usual meet-and-greet prince performance being as polite as a son of Odin should be. Like usual, everyone shook hands with Thor and simply waved to Loki; whispering to each other as they walked away. Loki was wearing his usual princely armor complete with metallic boot, breastplate, and forest-green cape which brought out his light green eyes superbly. His hair was slicked back into his black-as-night ducktail. Thor looked like usual with his cheeky grin and long blonde hair and Odin's eye-patch continued to cause mystery among the Asguardians as it did every year. Then Iris arrived.

Thor watched his brother curiously; Loki's eyes were bigger than dinner plates and his mouth was trembling like he was fighting to keep it closed. His hands were sweating and he was staring so intently at Iris Thor thought she may have sprouted a second head. When he turned to see for himself, he became a mirror image of the astonished Loki. Like every year, Iris lit up the room and multiple heads turned.

She wore pearl tasseled white heels that greatly improved her normally short height. Her dress was absolutely astounding. It was a silk floor-length gown that folded in ripples down to the floor. The back was made up of a sweeping side drop that showed much of her slender back. The front was made up of sweeping layers with tiny embroidered flowers with sapphire and emerald centers that glimmered when she moved. The top was a tunic- style wrap that was strapless and curled around her figure with lace curling down her arms. Embedded in the lace were tiny silver bells that would tinkle ever so quietly when she moved to dance. Her hair was in her usual side braid but instead of flowers, there were matching silver bells that jingled when she laughed; there was matching lace tying her braid together and forming a tiara-like head band in her golden hair. Then, to finish, she wore a beautiful sapphire stone necklace that brought out her eyes perfectly and was around her neck with a silk ribbon. It was a gift from her mother and she treasured it dearly. Iris's usual blue buttons and jewelry were in their usual place, incase of an unexpected battle.

Loki remembered buying that dress and couldn't believe how glorious she looked in it. Just when Loki was about to greet his lovely friend, Thor rushed past him and clasped Iris's hand in his. Their blue eyes found each other and Thor passionately kissed her hand.

"Lady Iris, may I just say you look more radiant than the sun." He gave her his award winning smile that has captured women for generations, but Iris knew all about this womanizer.

"Why thank you Prince Thor. You are dashing as always." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Her rose-red lips gently inviting lovely thoughts. She glanced over at Loki, giggling to see his face turn into the brightest tomato in Asguard. He blushes horribly. Thor threw his head up to the ceiling and laughed.

"Why Miss Iris, you always manage steal my heart at the very beginning of these dances don't you? You may be even as dangerous as I when it comes to charms."

"Yes well, I must speak with the other guests now. Perhaps we shall dance, won't you save me a waltz?" She kissed her finger and touched it to his ear as she brushed past the dumb-struck prince.

"Oh, I certainly will!" Thor called out to her as the tinkling of her silver bells and golden laughter died away into the crowd.

Iris approached Loki smiling deviously.

"You little. Why do you torture my brother with such false interest in him. Do you truly have feelings for him? And after all I have been telling you about him too. Honestly Iris do you even listen to me?" Loki's blushing face was now scowling down at her evil smile.

"Why thank you Prince Loki, you look fantastic as well. That cape does wonders to your eyes." She sighed disappointedly.

"Oh…erm…yes you look…great now would you please answer my question? Do you have feelings for him or no?"

Iris glared at him and stomped off into the crowd. As Loki watched her, he witnessed her pull the same routine over and over until she had nearly kissed every man's forehead in the entire room. He had gotten his answer. Then the music started. As Iris danced with Thor, Loki stood near the food table. No one ever asked him to dance. Iris danced with victim after victim; leaving each one more love-struck than the next.

"Vicious flirting vixen." Loki whispered to himself. He wasn't jealous. Not one tiny bit. Finally towards the end of the ball, and after Iris had danced with all her fans, she slowly glided over to the food table. Loki was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a sourpuss glare on his grumpy face.

"Having fun?" He sarcastically asked.

"Oh yes loads of fun. And you, having fun?" She smiled down at him innocently.

"You are a sight to behold you know that? I watched you play each and every one of those men like they were your little puppets. You are an expert at your game I will give you that much!" He grouched, slouching down deeper in his chair.

"Will you be my puppet?" Her laugh was like a golden pitcher of milk flowing into a satin scarf. She held out her hand. "Dance with me." Loki reluctantly grasped her hand tight.

"I can ask, thank you very much! I wouldn't want to be left out of your little dancing club." He stood up and cleared his throat. Then he bowed and kissed Iris's hand gently. "May I, Lady Iris, have this dance?" His voice was like glittering moonlight on a frozen pond, but the shivers Iris felt were deeply welcomed.

"For the record, Prince Loki, you do that much better than Thor ever could!"

"You really think so?" His broad smile made Iris blush.

Then, they began to dance. It was a slow paced waltz that Iris had been waiting for the whole night. It was by far her best dance.

"You are a marvelous dancer, Prince Loki. I must say I am impressed. I mean look at my face I am beet red. Oh gosh this is embarrassing." Iris rarely lost her cool, but while dancing with Loki it melted away at an alarming rate.

"You are not too bad yourself Iris, although I wouldn't say you are blushing worse than I am." Then they laughed together. The frozen moonlight glittering on the golden milk. Iris wished this could last forever, she wished Loki would kiss her. She couldn't think of anything that would make this night better. Loki lovingly stared into Iris's eyes, he wished he could kiss her. He was going to. Loki leaned in. He was going for it.

"Oh my, aren't you a catch?" A short pudgy man with balding hair and beady eyes stepped right in between Loki and Iris. Pushing Loki out of the way with his behind and grabbing Iris's hands and pulling her down to his level.

"Oh Loki won't you show an old woman a good time?" An old lady who Iris suspected was Loki's Grandmother whisked Loki away with the most horrid, scary, evil expression on his face. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry' and was pulled into the crowd.

"Oh well aren't you a little flirtatious old man aren't you?" Iris said it laughing, but inside she was choking him with his own tie.

"You bet'cha darlin', now let's get groovin'!" He swung Iris around like a rag doll on heels. She wanted to pop one of her ring daggers so bad she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the urge of flicking her finger.

Suddenly she saw Loki dancing with the old bag. He was waving his hands in the air at Iris. His face looked terribly scared and she could see sweat dripping down his neck. He was trying to scream something but she couldn't hear him even with her acute hearing. Finally he gave up trying to scream and frantically pointed to the window. Iris turned her head toward the window. She saw the moon and she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her. Midnight couldn't be more than minutes away!

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry but I really must be going now!" She almost knocked the old man over in her mad escape to the stairs. She had to get out of plain sight!

Loki looked over at Iris who was now practically sprinting for the stairs that led to the royal bedrooms. Just as he thought she was going to make it, Loki saw familiar white smoke curling around her left heel. Then the right heel. Then her torso. Then the right arm. She was only ten feet away from the stairs! Many people were watching her now. They were probably wondering why the charming Lady Iris was kicking off her heels and almost ripping her dress in a mad flight to the steps.

"Oh my goodness what has gotten into that Iris? She's gone completely mad!"

"Just excited to get back in the bedroom with Loki I'm guessing!"

"Such a shame, she could do better."

"Forget Loki, have you heard that Thor is using a new brand of hairbrush?"

"I know it's the juiciest news I have heard at this party!"

Loki couldn't believe some of the bits and pieces of gossip he was hearing! But one thing was certain, if Iris became a dove here, all the busy bodies would have a hay-day spreading the news and something awful would happen to Iris. He couldn't let that happen. Loki took off sprinting through the crowd virtually leaping above the other dancers to get through.

"IRIS!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the wide ballroom walls. Just as Iris turned her head to his shouting, the mist covered her face. Loki bounded the last few paces and hopped on top of Iris just in time.

"Oh…erm…Iris isn't feeling well, so we will be going now! Great party everyone!" He spat the words at the peering eyes of the crowd and sprinted up the stairs to his room. He felt a tiny flutter of wings close to his chest. He could hear a faint laughing coming from the ballroom. Then he heard Thor scream,

"It seems my brother has fallen under Iris's spell as well. To think the only date he can get lives in his room!" this was followed by the whole ballroom roaring in laughter.

Loki's anger exploded and he slammed his door so hard one of the hinges flew off and hit a guard walking past. He whispered sorry through clenched teeth, gave a rather freaky forced smile, and smacked the remaining hinge shut.

He gently set Iris on her perch and closed the cage door. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"That was way to close! You are lucky I was there! Honestly can you imagine how bad that would have been?" The dove just purred.

"You know I saved you back there." The bird gracefully fluttered down to its little pillows and cuddled up in its snow white wings. It fell asleep in less than two minutes.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" He smiled as he watched the tiny rise and fall of the dove's chest. "What would I do without you Iris?" Loki poked his finger through the bars and stroked her soft feathers. "I will awake before morning."


End file.
